A Stupid Little Game
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Summary: Benson isn't home, so Muscleman decides that everyone should play Truth or Dare... This can't go well...


**Holy CRAP another oneshot! I'm writing this so you know that I didn't die during the month of June or July... so... enjoy! I **_**do**_** prefer Mordecai and Rigby as humans in this story, but you can go ahead and imagine them as whatever you want.**

**Summary: Benson isn't home, so Muscleman decides that everyone should play Truth or Dare... This can't go well... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show, and you're probably glad I don't**

_A Stupid Little Game_

"I'll be gone for a few hours guys, so Mordecai and Rigby, don't destroy the house like you did last time, or you're FIRED!" Benson yelled from the car coming to pick him up. Mordecai and Rigby just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Well this sucks. What are we supposed to do for "a few hours"?" Muscleman asked. There was a very long pause, then Muscleman took off his shirt and twirled it around as he ran inside screaming.

"Mordecai, what just happened?"

"I don't know dude..."

"Oh man you guys get in here! I have like the best idea EVA!" This idea had better be good, because Skips was beginning to look impatient.

"What is it?"

"Dude, it's Truth or Dare!" Everyone's faces dropped a bit. This was Muscleman's 'best idea ever'?

"I guess it's no big deal, but isn't that like a girl's game?"

"NO. Now everyone just sit down and play." They obeyed him and sat down.

After an hour of laughter and embarrassment, Mordecai and Rigby were finally having fun. But then, the dare came. Muscleman faced the blue jay and said those horrible words that he never wanted to hear.

"Mordecai, I dare you to kiss Rigby... for 40 seconds." Mordecai grimaced.

"Aww what? Why?"

"Because it's a dare and you have to do it." Mordecai gave him a dirty look, but then slowly began to face the raccoon. Then he came closer, and that's when Rigby had had enough.

"Ewww Mordecai quit! AAH!"

"Dude, stop squirming so I can just get this over with!"

"Ah! NEVER!" Mordecai eventually gave up on holding Rigby down and pointed to a corner in the room.

"Look!"

"What?" That was when Mordecai grabbed Rigby's arms and pinned him to the floor. Then he kissed him. For a while Rigby squirmed and yelled, but then he finally got too tired and gave in, wrapping his arms around the bird, his tail swishing like a cat's. Meanwhile, Muscleman was counting the seconds.

"37, 38, 39, 40. Okay guys you can stop now."

Touching.

"Guys?"

Feeling.

"You guys?"

Wanting more.

"GUYS!" Then, it was all gone.

"Ah! Sorry Muscleman! I'll be in my room. I need to lie down a while."

"Yeah, Me too..."

Later, Benson arrived back at the house. "It looks like they didn't destroy anything."

"But they did." Muscleman said.

"WHAT WAS IT?" Benson asked. It seemed like even though he had gone out and had a good time, he was still annoyed by the subject which was Mordecai and Rigby.

"Their dignity!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We were playing Truth or Dare, and I dared Mordecai to- well they're upstairs now..." With those words, Benson walked upstairs.

"Mordecai and Rigby what are they saying abou- holy CRAP." There was Mordecai and Rigby, in the same bed, underneath the covers. Benson was actually scared to go near that bed. Carefully, carefully, he walked over to the bed, and ripped off the sheets. "Whoa." Rigby was on top of Mordecai asleep, his ears twitching ever so often, like he was having a nice dream. Then he woke up and placed a quarter in the machine in front of him. Out popped a gumball, and then he fell back to sleep.

"Hey you idiot, pick that up!"

"Oh my god it's Benson!" That led to waking up Mordecai.

"Dude, what happened?"

"I saw a machine in front of me, put a quarter in and-"

"It was me, his _boss_... Now go back to sleep, and just get off of him!"

"Yes sir." Then, Benson left the room, and Rigby turned to Mordecai.

"You wanna make out?"

"Sure."

**Ok yeah I know it's probably not that good, but I tried my hand at Regular Show and I guess this is what happened. Review and I will give you a puppy! Thanks for reading! Bye bye!**


End file.
